Staring At The Moon
by Lilac
Summary: Um, ::sweatdrops:: O.K, Yaoi, Daikeru, and a really weird fic. I'm pretty sure my cat typed this up, so don't blame me for this crappy fic! Kind of sad ending, but it's O.K. Not. Read at your own caution. Why do all my Yaoi/Yuri fics look like I've perpos


O.K so I was inspired. Sue me. This is to Amanda Marshalls 'Let It Rain' It's part Dakari and Daikeru. Hikari bashing. Enough said. Oh, it's not for Daisuke haters. I wouldn't recommend it for the lovers either. Oh well. The scoop is, some guy is hosting a party and all of the digidestined are there, even if the three only get mentioned.

I don't own anything. 

Ages

Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru- 20

Let It Rain/ Staring at the Moon

__

I have given, I have given, and got none

Still I'm driven by something I can't explain

Daisuke looked down into his empty wine glass. He smirked at it slightly. Yep, his life was so fuckin' perfect. He had just lost the love of his life, simply because he hadn't gotten over her. Wasn't that so ironic? He had loved, he had lost. He had love, gotten it in return and still been left out in shame. Stupid. Yes, stupid. All his life people had told him he was stupid and that he would never amount to anything. Well, they were right, he decided, smirking at the glass once again. The bottom of the glass. Exactly.

He was at a friends party. It was about 10 and he was on the balcony. The moon shone blue overhead, accenting his mood.

__

It's not a cross, it's a choice

I cannot help but hear his voice

I only wish that I could listen without shame

Damn her! What the hell did she think she was doing? Well, he rolled his eyes at himself mentally. It was obvious what she was doing it and what she wanted out of it. The only satisfaction that Daisuke had was knowing the outcome was not what she had expected. But still, she had completed her first goal and that was enough to make him want to puke. It made him want to commit suicide. But no, he wouldn't. That would show the bitch she had won. And yet, hadn't she? She had completely destroyed him. That was goal one. The other was to get him. 'Well sweetie,' he thought bitterly. 'You didn't catch the cat.'

He resented her! He hated her! Hate. That word wasn't new to him. He had hated. He'd hated with every cell of his body, every neuron that ran through him. He smiled at himself sadly. He had always been a sad fool and that's all he'd be remembered as. Only one individual had bothered to show him any love of any sort, and now HE hated Daisuke too. Just because of her. Life sucked. Oh yeah.

__

Let it rain

Let it rain on me

Let it rain, oh let it rain

Let it rain on me

Suddenly there was the sound of the balcony door opening and shutting again, followed by a couple of steps and a presence beside him. Daisuke smiled cruelly. It was _her_.

"Hello." He said, somewhere between sarcastic and hateful.

"Hello Daisuke." She replied mono-tonly, taking a sip from her glass, and glancing at the moon. All in all, she looked beautiful. She had her hair up in a bun, she had a purple, sequence dress on that accented her curves in just the right places, and a pair of high heels. 

'Hey,' he thought 'She's beautiful. The alluring sign of the devil.' He turned back to the moon.

"Gee, it's bright." She said dully.

"Whatever." He said. There was a long silence between both of them as they both went back to the moment where she-or maybe him- had blown it.

__

I've been a witness to the perfect crime

I wipe the grin off my face to hide the blame

"So why are YOU out here?" He asked her hatefully.

"I think you know perfectly well why." Daisuke cruel smile crept back to his face.

"Oh yeah. Game plan didn't work out too well, did it Hikari?" For a moment, she didn't respond. She simply gaze up at the moon, taking little sips of her wine. Then, she finally spoke.

"I know you blame me for this Daisuke. But let me tell you this: This may partly be my fault, but the other parts yours for not quite getting over me." Sip.

"I can't believe you Hikari." Daisuke tone was low and menacing. "You bearer of light? Ha! Darkness suites your persona better! I can't believe you took away the only thing that meant anything in my life! He showed my kindness and love when you could only show evil and spite. I can't believe that you broke my heart twice."

"Yeah, thought you would have learned from the first time. But Takeru was too generous with the time he gave you to grieve over me. He was too good to you. He's too good for you." She replied, never taking her eyes off the orb that hung over the sky.

"Hikari, if it comes right down to it, Takeru is better then both of us combined. I got him and that's why you're so jealous." Hikari turned her attention institainously, her nostrils flare with anger.

"Well, Daisuke. Perhaps now you know what it feels like to love someone so much it hurts. Whenever I saw you two holding hand or kissing, my heart would slowly tear down! I just kept thinking 'Why can't that be me?' It never was! I wanted him more then the world will ever know! Sometimes I cried myself to sleep at night, the pain was so hurtful. Sometimes I still do." She was silent for a moment. Her eyes told him she was thinking of the past. She sighed and took in another breath of air before speaking again. "Maybe the pain would have lessened if I had seen him with a girl. Maybe it would have lessened if I saw him with someone like Sora or Miyako. But no, I had the embarrassment of losing his love to an imbecile." Her tone was low and spiteful, as she took another drink from her glass. 

"Yeah? Well I already knew, Hikari! You did it a long time ago! Why isn't it you with him instead of me? Because you're a hateful person, who thinks that they should get whatever they want whenever the call for it. But do you know what? Takeru was smart enough to see through that thin disguise of your. He saw the damage you had done. That, Hikari, is why you cry yourself to sleep some nights." He glared. She didn't reply. She just stared at the moon again.

__

It isn't worth the tears you cry

To have a perfect alibi

And now I'm beaten at the hands of my own game

I stared at the moon because I didn't want to stare at him. Each time I saw him I saw Takeru. I didn't want to go back and remember all the painful events, I didn't want to remember the tears in his eyes. But my mind wandered over every little detail as I closed them.

__

Flash Back

"Hey! Takeru! Did I just see your brother?" A voice asked. I turned my head to see them. I shuttered. Daisuke and Takeru. Lovers. The perfect couple. They were so cute together. Cute my ass.

"Are mobs of girls nearby?"

"Yeah."

"It's him." The both broke out laughing. Takeru then kissed Daisuke on the cheek. He smiled back. I looked away for my own mental health. I have no problem with gays. Seriously, I don't. It just....._them _that bothers me. God, why had he chosen Dai over ME? He's loud, obnoxious, rude, dysfunctional, clumsy, the list goes on. Yet, he had gotten Takeru. I didn't understand it. Daisuke hadn't even _liked _him, and he had a crush on me! Where WAS the justice?

I knew what I was going to do. I was going to get incredibly drunk, act like an idiot, and hope that in the morning some really hot guy was in bed with me. Yeah, there we go.

So, that's what I did. I didn't managed to get too incredibly drunk. Maybe that's why I remember so much of this.

I don't know what was passing through my mind right then. I guess I just couldn't control myself. For whatever reason, it happened.

"Hey Daiiiiiiiiii!" I called out, my voice slightly slurred. My vision wasn't the greatest, but hey, what do you expect from a half drunk woman?

"Whatttttttt?" He asked, turning around, clearly annoyed.

"I wanna show you something." I whispered, giggling. He sighed. Clearly he was above this. Well, do bad.

"What do you want to show me?" He asked condescendingly.

"This." I took his hand, lead him out to the dance floor, and kissed him. Right there and then I kissed him. At first he was too shocked to move. People gasped. He didn't pull away. I felt myself mental smile. This was going great.

Then, I slowly slid my hands down his pants, low enough to reach his thigh, and I started caressing it. Then he decided he was going to try and pull away. Nun huh.

"Hik-" He tried to get away, but I held him in place.

"DAISUKE!"A familiar voice shouted, not sounding too happy. I grinned as we broke it. Takeru stood there, in the middle of the backed up crowd, looking _realllllllyyyyyyy _P.O'ed. His eyes were red with fury. His face was almost hide by his blond hair, but not quite.

"Takeru, I_"

"I don't want to hear it." He said coldy, tears slowly filling up his eyes. "I thought I meant more to you then that. I guess I was wrong." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. The brunet groaned.

"Thanks a lot, bitch!" He hissed. I smiled.

"Aw, you know I'd do anything for you sweetie."

__

end flash back

Had I really been so vile? Yeah. But it scared me the way I got off on it. I mean, ugh. That disgusted me. Yet, it gave me satisfaction. It wasn't right.

Was it?

"I'm going to see Takeru, you bitch." Daisuke growled as he left the balcony. I stood there, staring at the moon.

*************************************************

__

Let it rain

Let it rain on me

Let it rain, oh let it rain,

Let it rain on me

I groaned as another tear rolled down my cheek. God, how could be betray me like that? I had seen the entire thing, from when Hikari had kissed him, to when he wouldn't pull back. I mean, I thought I knew Daisuke better then that. How could be break me so? I loved him. I. Loved. Him. Do you have a problem with that? I loved him. But did I still love him, after what he did to me?

'Of course you do, you fool.' I thought bitterly, causing more tears to come. 'You always have loved him and you always will, no matter how much you try to deny it.' It was true. I wanted to blame Hikari for it. I wanted to scream at her. How could she betray me like that? I thought she was perfectly happy with our friendship! Guess I thought wrong. But still! This wasn't like her. Did I care though? She had just ruined it! 'Ruined what?' A part of me asked.

'Duh! The relationship!' I thought bitterly.

'Has she really? Or has she simply created a bump in your road?' 

'What?' I didn't reply to myself. Pathetic. I was talking to myself. God I was going insane.

__

It isn't easy to be kind

With all these demons in my mind

I only hope one day that I'll be free

I gasped as I ran down the next hall. God, how many halls did Hitoshoi have? Well, at any rate, it didn't matter. All I was concentrated on was finding Takeru, and begging for forgiveness, and smacking Hikari upside the head. I still want to know where she picked up her crest.

I slowed down to catch my breath. I may be a soccer player but a field didn't have that many twists and turns! And it didn't have 8 levels either.

But what was I going to do? What was I going to say? I didn't have anything planned. I guess I would just go on the moment.

I opened the door to my right. Nothing. To my left. Nothing. I took the next knob firmly in my hand and swished it open. There Takeru was, slouched down in an arm chair. 

"T-Takeru?" I called out. He raised his head sharply.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. His eyes were blood shot from crying, and his hair was a mess.

"I-I, well, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make anything better but I truly am, Takeru. I should have pulled back, but I didn't. God, I can't even begin to express how damned I feel. I know I don't deserve you and you've put up with all this crap I've done." I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe that I was going to say this. I couldn't. It would destroy me. But would be better for him.

"This is the reason why this has to end." For the first time in his life, Takeru looked dead. Absolutely soulless.

__

I do my best not to complain

My face is dirty from the strain

I only hope one day that I'll come clean

"W-what did you say?" He asked weakly. I went over to him, and crouched by the chair he was sitting in. I took his face in my hand, and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Takeru, I'm sorry. You don't deserve me. You deserve so much better. You deserve a guy that doesn't still have traces of lingering feelings for the wicked witch of the west. You deserve someone that'll wait on you hand and foot, and cater to your every need. That isn't me, Takeru." I whispered. I felt the tears building up in my eyes, but I blinked them away....

"Are you....dumping me?" I couldn't answer that. The tone and the words just rang true. The tears wouldn't stop coming now. I blinked for what seemed an iternity, but they still came. I finally dropped my hand from his face, and looked down. I was about to leave, when Takeru asked me a question.

"Daisuke, do you still love me?" I stopped. I didn't respond for a second. Then, the words just came.

"God Takeru, you couldn't even begin to comprehend how much I love you. Each day I grow more and more in love with everything about you. You are my star in the sky, the only thing that keeps me from breaking down." I squeezed my eyes shut painfully, as a tear slowly made it's way down my cheek.

"You just deserve so much more." He didn't speak for a moment. But then the words just came to him too.

"God Daisuke! I can't believe it! First, you let Hikari shove her hand down your pants and now you're breaking up with me?! Do 2 years old endl;ess love mean absoluely nothing to you Daisuke Motomiya?! I don't want better! God dammit I want you!" Takeru screamed, grabbing me around the waist, tears flowing freely. We both slowly sank to the ground in a mess of tears and dispair. I hugged him closely, never wanting to let go, as the tears ran.

"Don't leave me Daisuke." He choked out. I released my hold on him and looked into his eyes, taking hold of his hands.

"Takeru, I'm sorry. So sorry. I still need to go. But, I'll make you a deal. If you'll wait for me, when I've become at least half worthy of your love, I'll return and I'll never leave you again, until death do us part." I whispered. He looked into my eyes.

"Do you mean it?" He asked, clutching my hands.

"If you'll wait, I mean it." I told him His eyes filled with tears again.

"I'll wait forever for you." He said. I felt my own tears arise again, but I blinked them back. I then decided it was time. I pulled a black, velvet box out of my pocket, and opened it.

"Takeru, when I become worthy, will you marry me?" His eyes shone like two brightly polished stones, reflecting surprise and love.

"Oh god yes!" He exclaimed.

**********************************************************

__

Rain

Let it rain on me

Let it rain

Let it rain on me

I sighed now as I look up at the moon, It had been 6 months since Daisuke left, and the ring still stayed upon my finger. Looking out the window into the sea which surrounded our bedroom, I knew he was thinking about me. I just knew it. Just as I knew he'd return. He gave me his word. He'd never break it. I know he loves me. And I know I love him.

Looking back onto that night, it really was a test. It was a test to see how strong we could be. Had we failed, or had we passed? Either was I didn't care. Love was love, right?

__

Come Take my hand

We can walk to the light

And without fear

See through the darkest night

I looked up at the moon, forgetting the roaring fire behind me. I looked up there, and I could almost see Takerus face, smiling down on me. Reminding me that I had an obligation to him. One that I desperately wanted to fill. But I wasn't ready yet. I wasn't worthy. But when I was, I'd return, and me and Takeru would be happy. Not everly ever after happy, but as happy as you can get in this world. 

I had put a ring on his finger and I intended to keep my word. I want to return to him so bad. But I promised myself and him. I couldn't break it. But when I looked at the moon at the moon, I felt \. Like I knew Takeru was still there, waiting for me. Part of him called to me. And one day, I would return.

__

Rain

Rain on me

Let it rain

Let it rain

Let it rain on me

*********************************************

Yeah, um, I was kinda in a weird mood when I wrote this. I was just going through all my files, and this popped up. Thought I might as well finish it. ::shifts uncomfortably:: Yeah, so, do whatever you want. Oh, and I am aware I kept switching P.O.V's and that the first one was different from the rest but that's intentional, O.K?

Lilac


End file.
